How to Save a Life
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: He had been treated like scum, like dirt, he was tired of it.... When Itachi came the young boy didn't fight him. Naruto followed understanding his soon to be role of dying for the members to have the fox spirit. itaxnaru mpreg


We don't own Naruto

* * *

Naruto laid silently in his apartment covered in blankets that were far to tattered even for a dog to use. He peaked his head out from beneath his blankets his bright yellow hair shimmering in the morning light. As he pushed himself up bandages slowly trickled down revealing large scratches and deep cuts, Naruto wasn't much for being able to bandage himself up and he had learned from experience no one ever dare tend to him. He tried to fix them as best he could before getting up from his bed then taking a few steps forward he was in the run down kitchen that was falling apart at the seams. He pulled on his normal bright orange jumpsuit using the sleeves to hide his wounds that were most likely becoming infected. He frowned slightly when his search for food came up empty. 

"... I guess I'll eat another time..." He whispered out rubbing his stomach that growled slightly as he made his way to the exit of the apartment. There was training today just like the day before when he got the scratches and deep cuts up and down his arms and again he was going without a meal for the second time this week, but who would really notice the boy's weight lost or shaky arms. He had a few more days till he was paid for his training and when he was able to get paid he would buy his food most likely all of it ramen that's all he could really afford on his own, but that's how it's always been for him.

Itachi wandered freely around Konoha, hidden in a new disguise as to not be caught by any of the guards, searching for the Kyuubi, his eyes scanning the area as he walked around the neighborhoods, hoping to have luck

Naruto exited his home running down the wooden steps and on to the dirt path making his way through the village to the area he was supposed to train in today.

He gave a small sigh and started a new path, growing rather impatient, but staying calm, like always, an emotionless look to his features and his face

Many of the villagers watched the young boy come closer many moving as far as the could from the boy that was the vessel to the fox demon Kyuubi.

He heard hurried footsteps coming down the street, not bothering to move from his path, not caring, ready for someone to run into him. he kept his gaze ahead of him, not really paying attention to the other people or his surroundings

Naruto stepped around the man that was standing in the middle of the pathway. "What a strange man..." Naruto spoke out.

He slowly turned to look at the boy and it was almost as if a smirk rested on his face as he disappeared from his spot and reappeared in the boys way once more, grabbing his arm

Naruto flinched hard when he felt the man's grip on one of his deep cuts. "Let go what do you think your doing!?" He squeaked out trying to pull from the man.

"You're coming with me." was all he said before he reached out with his free hand to pick the boy up "Like it or not." letting only Naruto see his eyes

Naruto's deep blue orbs widened in fear when he noticed the man's sharingan, just like that of Sasuke's. "... Itachi..."

"Bingo." with that, keeping hold on the boy, they seemed to disappear

Naruto fell silent the whole trip there, there wasn't really a use for him to try to run or get away. Itachi was to strong for him to take on by himself.

When they were far from the village in the woods, he pressed the boy against a tree and tied him up there, staring at him some "You don't put up much of a fight, Uzumaki." he said, his voice harsh "Is that demon really inside of you?"

"... You noticed the people in that village move didn't you..." He spoke in a cold tone his head lowering as he let out a low cough.

He gave a smirk and roughly made the boy look up at him "Guess I got the right one then. What to do with you now?"

"... You're going to take Kyuubi from me... aren't you...?" His voice was low.

"Maybe." he left it at that and sat, staring up at the boy "It doesn't look like I could shatter your should anymore than it has been already." he said in a mocking, sympathetic tone "Too bad for you, no one will miss you."

"... I know..." Naruto spoke in a soft tone looking to Itachi sadly. "... I'll be out of the way no longer a burden..."

he quirked a brow, then stood and looked away "Damn, a self centered brat. Just like Sasuke was." he turned to the kid a bit and untied him, keeping his hands and feet bound, tossing the kid over his shoulders "Then let's get going."

He kept his head low his blonde bangs hanging over his closed eyes. "... When you take the demons out do you bury the people or just let them rot...?"

"Why do you ask, if you really don't care what happens to you?" he asked, glancing back at the boy some, coming to a short stop before he continued

"... It's all I want to know..."

"It all depends on our mood at the time. If you're good, I might give you a proper burial." a smirk formed

Naruto gave a faint nod as he closed his blue orbs.

He went silent once again and kept on, his mind on his destination and his expected arrival.

Naruto didn't make a sound the whole trip there not willing to get attached to the man that seemed to be a bit nicer then any of the villagers.

As it grew dark, he came to a stop, sighing lightly as he dropped from the trees, tying the boy up to one "You would think one like you would put up more of a fight. The rumors are starting to prove false. The kid that harbored the Nine Tailed Kyuubi very spirited and determined. Guess they were wrong about you kid. Almost makes me feel bad...Almost."

"... Let's just say they haven't noticed my eating pasterns... I have barely eaten anything and no one has noticed, not even Kakashi-sensai..." The young blonde spoke in a sad tone. "... The only reason they would come for me is to get my body and do as they please to it..."

He just stared at him, then cut the boys restraints "Then I can trust you not to go anywhere." he sat back against a tree himself, watching the boy "Such a sad life to live. Really is. I don't see why you haven't offered yourself yet."

Naruto moved into a sitting position rubbing his red wrists a few bandages seeping through covered in blood. "... I didn't really think I was worth kidnapping really..."

"It's not the fact I wanted to kidnap you, it's the fact I'm after that demon. I would have left you behind if there was another way to get that demon out of you."

"But the only way is to kill me." Naruto smirked slightly shaking his head reaching up rubbing the side of his cheek.

"I know that, brat. But doing it in the middle of the streets sure as hell would have gotten me caught." he snapped, then calmed his nerves before he did something stupid

Naruto's stomach growled his head lowering as it did. "... Sorry..." Naruto whispered out.

just quirked a brow and held back a laugh as he stood, grabbing his bag and tossing something to the boy "If you can cook, you can eat." he said, returning to his spot, watching the boy, a small fire already going

The young blonde nodded lightly as he went through the bag of food noticing some of the food he had never seen or eaten. "... I only know how to cook one thing..."

"What?" he asked, looking up, slightly annoyed that he was going to have to cook for the kid. he wasn't a house wife

"... I'm fine another day with out eating won't be that bad..." Naruto spoke softly sitting back down against the tree.

"How long has it been since you last ate?" his voice was harsh, almost like a father's voice, yet warningly it wasn't for comfort

"... Maybe a week... or two... Like I've said no one really cares... anyways with my body weak like it is you'll be able to take Kyuubi..." The blonde tilted his head up looking to Itachi giving a faint smile.

"Unfortunately, I was told to bring you back, even if you were half alive, you had to be alive." he said, moving to the fire to start cooking

"... Please don't look for me..." Naruto whimpered out standing up quickly unfortunately though he fell back against the tree holding his head. He was feeling light headed now.

He just smirked, standing and walking over to the blonde, tying him back up "Good thing you haven't been eating. You would have caused me some problems." he said, kneeling in front of him "Now stay put, Naruto."

Naruto lowered his head his eyes closing halfway. "... Can you tie me up so I'm laying on the ground...?"

He gave a small sigh and kept the boys limbs tied, letting the restraints on the tree fall loose, lying the boy down "If you die before I get you there..." his voice trailed, dangerous, knowing there wouldn't be anything he could do to the boy

"... I won't die... I'm to stubborn to die that easily from hunger..."

He smirked and went back to the fire "Good. Less worries."

Naruto nodded slightly as he closed his eyes curling into a ball his arms behind his back and his legs behind his butt.

He watched him a moment before he went back to cooking, now finding himself a bit hungry

The young blonde stayed silent the whole time Itachi was cooking not wishing to upset him.

After a few moments, the food was done and he stood, walking over to him "Now, can I trust you to not run off when you're done eating, or do I have to feed you?"

"... I don't have to eat Itachi..." His voice was low as he kept his eyes closed.

"Or am I going to have to force it down your throat?" he sighed, sitting Indian style before the boy

Naruto slowly pushed himself up using the tree to brace himself. He titled his head up his soulless blue eyes locking onto Itachi's. "... You can untie my hands not my feet..."

He untied the boys hands and picked him up, carrying him over to the fire, sitting him down

The young boy sat silently his head low. "... What did you cook Itachi?"

"Something random. Just eat." his voice was calmer than before, finding it unnecessary for it to be discussed, yet not minding the sound of someone else's voice.

The young blonde nodded taking his bowl. "... Thank you Itachi..." He spoke softly taking a sip of the warm dark liquid.

"Not a problem, kid." he muttered, starting on his own bowl

Naruto kept himself quiet while eating the stew using his fingers to take a few pieces of potato out to eat.

He watched Naruto a bit, then closed his eyes, almost feeling awkward, something that wasn't usual for the elder Uchiha

Naruto ate everything that was in his bowl then held it out curious to know if the man before him would feed him a little more.

Itachi had finished his own and glanced at the boy some, taking the bowl and got him a little more "Feels better, doesn't it?" he asked, handing him the bowl

"That I'm being cared for... Yeah it is nice." He smiled started to eat once more smiling brightly something he hadn't done since he stopped eating.

Itachi just closed his eyes and rested his back on the ground, hands behind his head "Troublesome a bit, if ya ask me." a simple lie. it was almost like caring for Sasuke. He shook the thought and looked at the boy

Naruto was busy trying to fish out another potato with his slender fingers. He couldn't help but smirk a bit, the thought of taking the kid and running crossing his mind

"Itachi is it ok if I sleep after I finish my meal? With out my hands tied...?"

He sat up on his elbows some "If you swear you won't untie your legs and run. It'd be a great bother if I had to chase after you, and I'd just kill you on the spot."

"... Itachi I'd have to have some place to run too..." He looked at the man's dark orbs, his blue orbs holding a bit of sadness and darkness.

He sighed and gave a nod "Alright, fine. You can." he said, falling back again "Just stop with that sad look, or quit looking me in the eyes." it showed well that it bothered him

Naruto nodded faintly moving his head down as he finished his meal.

He just closed his eyes once more and took a deep breath "Now get some rest. I'll put you on a leash tomorrow so I don't have to carry you."

"I can walk without the leash Itachi I won't run from you..."

"Yeah? You can never be too sure, kid. Trust me, I'd rather not."

The young blonde nodded lightly closing his eyes halfway as he laid down in the dirt. "So tomorrow I'm going to die?"

"Depends on if there's any interruptions." Itachi muttered, rolling to his side so he was facing Naruto, eyes still closed

He gave a faint nod as he curled into a ball to keep warm worried about the night's cold weather.

Itachi opened his eyes unwillingly, looking at the boy, sighing lightly

Naruto was starting to drift off now his head tucked into his left arm using it as a pillow.

He forced his eyes closed, trying to sleep, and eventually, he got to do so

In the middle of the night shuffling could be heard near the fire as the blonde crawled on his hands and knees toward the older man.

He didn't seem to notice, still sleeping, his body still almost as if he was dead, his breathing light

Naruto leaned close to the man laying down beside him cuddled close to him for warmth.

Itachi slowly woke from his sleep, making no movements, slowly opening his eyes a bit to see the blonde, not bothering to push the kid away, subconsciously wrapping an arm around Naruto's side

The young boy jumped at the touch like a scared dog. Naruto wasn't use to being this close especially without being pushed away.

"If you're going to lie there, lie still." Itachi's tired voice sounded calmly behind Naruto, his eyes closed once more, half asleep

The young boy nodded and buried his face in Itachi's arm nuzzling slightly.

He smirked a bit and pulled the boy closer to himself falling back to sleep in no time

Naruto slept calmly for once in a long time since he had felt safe, even though he was in the arms of his maker.

Morning came all too soon for the older Uchiha and he tried to ignore the sun that was shining in his eyes, finally unable to stand it. He sat up and looked down, blinking at the site, shaking his head, coming to the conclusion that it was from lack of sleep

Naruto shifted slightly when he felt the man shift away from him. On instinct the young blonde tried to move closer to the dark hair man for more warmth.

Itachi just blinked once more at the kid's actions, shaking his head as he stood "Wake up." he said calmly, stretching, not exactly waiting for a reply from Naruto

Naruto slowly opened one of his blue orbs searching over the area before sitting up and sitting quietly.

"Good. Breakfast sound okay before we leave?" he asked, starting a fire, still half asleep

"Is it that yummy stuff with the potatoes?"

He gave a nod, finding Naruto's description of it a bit humorous "Yes, Naruto."

The boy smiled brightly then frowned. "... Itachi...?"

he glanced back at Naruto some, a questioning look "What is it, Kyuubi?"

Naruto blinked at the name he was being called looking down. "... Can I untie my feet to go to the bathroom... I swear I'll come back in five minutes...!"

Itachi just turned back to what he was doing, throwing a kunai at the boys feet "If you're not back in five minutes." the blade sliced the ropes, since Itachi had no more use for them, his voice trailing

Naruto nodded and quickly stood not taking any chance to waist time. He made his way through the trees a bit before finally settle on a tree to use. As he started to unzip his jacket he had no idea he was intruding in on a fox den that held a litter of kits and a protective mother. Before Naruto got the zipper down the mother fox leapt out and bit down on his ankle sinking her fangs deep into the flesh. Naruto screamed out in pain as he fell back struggling to remove the fox from his leg, he really didn't want to hurt the thing he didn't like to kill animals especially protective ones.

Itachi stood quickly and made his way to Naruto, following the sound of his scream, hitting the fox in the head with a pebble, hitting it hard enough to make a small cut in it's head, his eyes narrowed at the fox, ready to use it for his dinner for later that night if necessary.

The fox let go of the young boy's ankle moving back to the den with the young kits poking their heads out in curiosity. Naruto sat holding his ankle trying to keep from bleeding all over his blue orbs locking onto Itachi's. "She was trying to protect her family!" He screamed out his teeth clenching his front teeth giving the appearance of a wild fox.

He moved to Naruto's front side and grabbed his ankle, pulling out gauze from his pouch hidden under his cloak "Shut up. At least I didn't kill it." he didn't pay attention to the boys front teeth. "Besides, there was no other way to get it to let go so quick." he sighed, wrapping the boys ankle

"It doesn't matter to me how long she held on it was my fault! She was only trying to protect her kits!" Naruto still yelled toward the man his orbs filling with anger.

He squeezed on the wound and looked up with narrowed eyes, a pissed off look in them "Shut up, brat, or you'll be unconscious the whole time we travel." he said, squeezing a bit harder

Naruto closed his eyes tightly from the pain letting out a low whimper. "... She's doing something no would ever let me have..."

"So let her. Keep in mind I could have killed her with no second thoughts." he finished wrapping the wound and helped the boy to stand "Troublesome little brat."

"... At least you won't have to deal with me after tonight..." Naruto kept his head low as he limped off toward camp.

He said nothing, giving a light sigh "Maybe." he muttered

Naruto sat down under the tree he had been placed under sitting near the ropes waiting for Itachi to come back and tie him.

He let the boy sit there and walked over to the fire, getting a bowl of the food and looking at Naruto some before he walked over, handing it to him "You eat or you don't. Not my problem."

Naruto took the bowl keeping his head low. "... I thought I wouldn't be fed because I talked back..."

"You can talk back all you want, doesn't mean I'm gonna starve you, brat." he said, walking back to his spot near the fire

Naruto gave a faint nod before starting to eat once more.

He chose not to eat himself, finding himself not hungry. he just sat back and waited

Naruto was only able to eat half of the meal that Itachi had made. "... Am I walking by leash or are you carrying me?"

"I'm carrying you so you don't put me behind. Whenever you're ready to get going, you're riding on my back."

"I'm ready to go Itachi..." Naruto stood up looking up into his dark orbs.

Itachi looked over, gave a nod after cleaning the area and walked over, kneeling in front of him

Naruto reached forward wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck then climbed on.

He wrapped his arms under the boys legs and stood carefully before walking on, going back to his own little world to block out his surroundings

Naruto stayed silent as well his orbs closing halfway as he held onto the evil man.

Before too long he was hoping from branch to branch, his own eyes half closed, as if in a daze

Naruto rested his head on the dark hair man's shoulders.

He came to a stop and changed directions, taking a detour, though it wasn't long

Naruto didn't really pay to much attention to the surroundings knowing very well it wasn't important anymore.

Eventually he just came to a full stop, looking back at the boy some "In your own little world back there?"

Naruto slowly looked up shaking his head slowly. "... I'm not feeling that good..."

"Whatever you do, don't get sick on me." he muttered, kneeling as if telling him he could get off his back

Naruto slid off his back and limped over sitting on the ground under a tree. He was holding his head his bangs covering his blue orbs.

He sat down where he was, legs crossed, watching the boy "You should lie down."

"... Why does it matter..." He spoke out in a sad tone.

Because I said it did, now lie down or I'll tie you down." he said, closing his eyes

Naruto laid down on the ground his breathing was becoming a little harsh.

Itachi gave a small sigh as he stood, taking out a thing of water and tearing part of the bottom of his cloak, drenching it in water. He walked over and rolled the kid to his back, placing it over his head, sitting at Naruto's side "Sleep if you can for a bit."

Naruto opened his eyes halfway his blue orbs were filled with sadness and hopelessness. "... Why are you being so nice to me... you know I'm going to be dead in a few hours..."

"Might as well let you know what it's like to be cared for before you're killed. Everyone deserves that at least."

Naruto gave a faint nod as his eyes closed fully his breathing still rough.

he remained at Naruto's side, eyes closed, his arms folded

Naruto flinched in his sleep grabbing hold of the soil digging his nails in. He clenched his teeth tightly baring his fangs as he let out a weak cry, at the top of his head little fox like ears started to appear.

Itachi opened his eyes and looked over, his eyes narrowing. "This can not be good for me." he muttered, wondering what in hell was going on as he prepared himself for the wors.

Naruto moved around letting out another cry of pain as his fangs started to grow a little longer.

He moved a bit closer, pinning the boys arms down "Naruto. Naruto, wake up!"

The newly formed ears flickered back against his blonde hair as Naruto struggled to open his eyes, but failed miserable.

"Dammit." he muttered, sitting over the boy, pinning his arms down with his legs, grabbing some thread to tie to boy up, incase

Tears started to roll down his cheeks as he gasped out his body in so much pain.

he managed to tie the boy up, still on top of him "Naruto, just listen to my voice and don't struggle. Just calm down." he tried, his voice calm

"... It hurts!" He cried out.

"I know, Naruto, but you have to calm down."

Naruto screamed out this time his fangs apparent now as a tail slowly began to wag between his legs.

Itachi pushed the boys shoulders down as he lowered his head to whisper in the boys ear "What the hell is going on, Naruto?"

"I don't know!" He cried out.

He gave a light sigh and kept his weight on the boys shoulders "I need you to calm down as best you can." he tried, calming his voice once more.

The boy gave a faint nod as he gritted his teeth his transformation already complete.

he lightened up his weight as he stared down at the boy, curious and almost worried for himself, and for some odd reason, Naruto as well.

Naruto eventually stopped letting out a few shallow breaths.

he sat back, a bit relieved, still sitting on the kid, staring down at him "Any better?"

Naruto gave a faint nod as he looked up to the man on top of him. "... I'm so worthless..."

"I wouldn't say so soon." he said, looking up at the fox ears, tilting his head "Weird..."

Naruto looked at the man sadly his little ears flopping to the side.

"Naruto, hold still. I'm gonna look at that fox bite." he said, pushing himself up and unwrapping the wound, not really expecting anything weird, just curious.

Naruto stayed still that was the only thing he could do since he was tied up.

There was nothing odd about the wound from what he could tell and just wrapped it back up, untieing Naruto "What to do now?" he asked, almost to himself

"... Take me to the place where you're going to kill me... That's all you can do right...?"

He shot the kid a glare and picked him up bridal style, taking back to his path "Just what I need, a kid reminding me things I already know."

"... I'm sorry, but you asked..." The young kitsune boy spoke out looking to the man sadly.

"I asked, didn't mean I wanted an answer." he kept his eyes on the path as he moved quickly "And quit looking at me like that." he sighed

His brown ears went down as he nodded lowering his head resting on the man's chest.

He seemed to pull him closer, going silent.

Naruto stayed quiet the rest of the time his tail wagging back and forth.

It wasn't much longer before they reached the shrine, Itachi coming to a complete stop once more, bowing his head, almost as if respect before stepping closer "This is it, brat."

* * *

Bet you want to know what happens leave a lot of reviews for the next ch. 


End file.
